gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
UMF-4A GOOhN
The UMF-4A GOOhN is one of the two mass production amphibious mobile suits used by ZAFT during the Bloody Valentine War. The GOOhN was designed mainly to attack battleships and submarines in the ocean, and therefore has a strong pressure hull which allows it to dive deep underwater. While in normal mode, it is capable of using its powerful weapons by closing into a ship from below or emerging close to it to attack it. It is also capable of transforming into a swim mode which allows high mobility while in the water. They are usually deployed from the underwater catapults of Vosgulov class submarines. It is a heavily armed mobile suit, equipped with two 7-tube torpedo launchers mounted on its hands operable in both normal mode and swim mode. While in swim mode it has access to two supercavitating missiles and a rifle dart launcher. However, its main weapon is usable only in mobile suit mode: two phonon maser equipped on its chest, which are the equivalent of beam rifles for underwater combat. Although not meant for ground combat, the GOOhNs can also be deployed for attacking shores, although it performs poorly in such role due to its limited mobility and close combat abilities. Therefore, this role is usally given to the UMF-5 ZnOs. ZAFT also built the UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type. This model is armed only with the chest mounted phonon masers. Its hands have been modified into digging claws. Though not meant for combat, some units are said to have been used for the Battle of Porta Panama when ZAFT forces had to gather any available forces to destroy the mass driver. The fact of an enemy coming from underground caused shock to the Earth Alliance pilots and gave an advantage to these units that were not fit for combat. After the war, the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type was put into production as the UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN, which shows no noticable differences from the prototype. Geo-GOOhNs played an important role in the invasion of Orb, by using their digging ability to smash through the underground bunkers in which Orb leaders were taking refuge. Unato Ema Saran, Prime Minister and head of the then-ruling Saran family, was killed by one of these Geo-GOOhNs. Specifications UMF-4A GOOhN Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: mass production transformable amphibious mobile suit Head height: 20.71 meters Weight: 70.5 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Armament: phonon maser high energy cannon x2, 533mm 7-barrel torpedo launcher x2, 1030mm Mk. 70 supercavitating torpedo x2, 47mm rifle dart launcher x1 Pilot(s): Marco Morassim, Hans UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: underground attack and test mobile suit Head height: 20.71 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: scale system, subsurface radar, acoustic search system Armament: phonon maser high energy cannon x2, digging claw x2 Pilot(s): Diller Rojo UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries/Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty User: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty Unit type: underground attack mobile suit Head height: 20.71 meters Weight: unknown Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: scale system, subsurface radar, acoustic search system Armament: phonon maser high energy cannon x2, digging claw x2 Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits